1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel that may prevent the occurrence of an afterimage and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a display panel having a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate to display an image. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines.
As compared to other types of display apparatuses, the LCD has a relatively narrow viewing angle. In order to improve the viewing angle, various driving methods for LCDs, such as a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode, a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) mode, and a super-patterned vertical alignment (S-PVA) mode, have been suggested.
An S-PVA mode LCD includes pixels that each have sub pixels, and each sub pixel includes a main pixel electrode and a sub pixel electrode to which different sub voltages are applied to form domains having different gray-scales from each other in the pixel. Since a person watching the S-PVA mode LCD may recognize an intermediate value of the two sub voltages, the S-PVA mode LCD may prevent side visibility deterioration due to distortion of a gamma curve under an intermediate gray-scale, thereby improving the side visibility of the S-PVA mode LCD.
An S-PVA mode LCD may be a coupling capacitor type (CC-type) or a two-transistor type (TT-type) according to the driving method thereof. The CC-type S-PVA mode LCD includes a coupling capacitor between the main pixel electrode and the sub pixel electrode and drops the voltage level of a data voltage to apply the data voltage to the sub pixel electrode as a sub pixel voltage having a lower voltage level than the main pixel voltage. The TT-type S-PVA mode LCD applies a main pixel voltage and a sub pixel voltage having different voltage levels to the main pixel electrode and the sub pixel electrode, respectively, using two transistors.
The CC-type S-PVA mode LCD includes fewer transistors than the TT-type S-PVA mode LCD, so the CC-type S-PVA mode LCD may have lower power consumption. However, the sub pixel electrode in the CC-type S-PVA mode LCD is electrically floated, so the CC-type S-PVA mode LCD may be vulnerable to the occurrence of afterimages.